


Sew A Tale Of Silver And Red

by RougeBlatant



Series: Calorecest [5]
Category: Red Queen - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: I cannot write good summaries, Multi, Polyamory, Short One Shot, Sibling Incest, That one style of writing, i dunno what to put here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougeBlatant/pseuds/RougeBlatant
Summary: At first it's just the two brothers, then a girl arrives and their world is thrown into chaos.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Still an angry bastard.
> 
> Do you know how long this took? I am never writing in this style again.  
> It's so painful, I mean, I write poetry, but this is horrific, not the fic, i just mean writing this.  
> If the fic is horrific, please say, I always appreciate feedback.
> 
> Guess who's back.  
> More will come.

At first it had just been the two of them. Two brothers dancing around in the night, each movement quietened to the absent gods of their world. Each movement expressive and ever more understood. Night were short and day was longer; the brush of a touch while sparring and the slight of a smile while they dined. Forbidden and yet they bid for more. Each gesture craved and somewhat bolder; they presented their affections at any stair, room or garden, masquerading to the world. Their world. A poisonous world where blood ran thick and divides ran thicker.

No-one was prepared when she fell into their world, a single bolt of lightning struck from the sky. They were lions, she was a tiger that believed herself a lamb. All of them fled from the burning eyes of the king, from the sharp mind of the queen. Both brothers took their places beside the throne as judgement was passed and fates were sealed. There was no turning back and they knew it as they watched each other; desperate eyes crying for relief from their own imprisonment. 

Days turned into further days and passion lit short fuses amongst the castle. The two brothers grasped at each other in shattering mirrors and gasped for breath as they rose above the torrent. She was daring and unrestrained; she rocked the surface they stood on. They saw as she stunned the vultures that waited to prey upon the crown; she saw as both of them responded in kind. Hearts clasped a needle and thread and sewed a tale of red and silver.

Secrets and lies rested in the forefront of the head and boiled in the unconscious. Each word less known then the latter; each step more wild and deadly. Love gripped tight, but fear gripped tighter. There was no going back. Not as the darkness consumed, as the light died down to a single untold source. They ran in circles, each trying to catch the other, trying to understand. So they met in the middle, solidarity in the nights; they drew out in the day, chasing again, façade returning. Each kiss stolen was returned and each gesture presented was accepted. Time was precious and forever was never an option and as the dawn rose they fell into shadows. Letting go of what they once had known, the beauty and the exquisite moments, all lost to the pageless history books.  
They rose again, hearts red as the dawn.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate this style.  
> I don't like this either... Might redo it one day.  
> Probably not.


End file.
